


Nice to Meet You

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Yut Lung meets his idol at a party
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Nice to Meet You

The only thing Yut Lung likes about these hypocritical functions is they always have mini bars. So he wastes no time drowning his sorrows. When he’s approached by some good looking blond boy. His bright green eyes are stunning but there's a cold intelligence to them, a hint of distrustful calculation that hides a deep sadness. The eyes of someone who lives in the underbelly that exists only in the shadow of Lady Liberty's promise of liberty and justice for all. 

“ That’s a lot of alcohol for such a little girl” 

“ Don’t tell me you get through these things sober” Yut retorts. 

“ Not by choice, papa Dino wouldn’t let me touch any mind altering substances” The blond admitted.

“ So your Dino’s new boy that everyone’s been raving about. I don’t think, i’ve been personally acquainted,” Yut Lung says going into charm mode.

“ Old enough to be your grandfather, who likes to flaunt his wealth, tries to perv on you in a way he thinks isn’t as obvious as it is” the blond replies. 

“ You’ve described half the rich men in New York” Yut Lung chuckles. “ I wasn’t referring to Mr Golzine,” he admits.

“ I don’t know anything about you” the blond accuses 

“Bai” Yut Lung introduces himself with one of his many false identities. “ And your Ash Lynx, you're quite the legend” he adds.

Ash scowls so he doesn’t like being fussed over, well its a bit of a gamble but Yut’s instincts are rarely wrong. 

“ That incident with Senator Perkins makes you a hero to every prostitute who’s had to deal with him” Yut Lung says. 

“ You know senator Perkins?” the blond asks

“ Officially i’ve never met the distinguished senator, but there is rumor he has a mole on his lower back and a school boy fetish?” Yut Lung offered dryly. 

“ Yes, I nearly lost it when I heard what he wanted me to scream” Ash grinned " Please teacher give me an A" he says in a pitchy voice. 

“ if i have to do one more Samurai roleplay. One of the parties involved is going out the window” Yut Lung agreed. 

“ I clearly hope it's the idolt who doesn’t realize you're not Japanese” Ash shot back. 

“ If these people were thinkers, they wouldn’t be spending about 5,500 an hour” Yut Lung responded. 

Ash whistles “ Your pretty high end” he comments. 

“ A whore is a whore” The other boy says bitterly. 

“ Still i heard you require client’s use protection” Ash argues. “ Sound's like a nice perk” 

“ How are you still alive?” Yut Lung gapes at him 

“ i’m the most unlucky asshole in the world,” says Lynx seriously.

Yut Lung reaches into his purse and shoves condoms at him “ Here, if they refuse, don’t do anything with them. If Golzine complains, remind him you're his most profitable merchandise. So he needs to keep you healthy.” 

““ Why are you helping me?” Ash sounds suspicious but he still puts the protection into his pockets. 

Yut Lung frowns, why is he helping Ash Lynx? He never gives any of his survival tactics away and normally he does not do anything for anyone else unless it benefits him. 

“ i want you to survive and crush your enemies” Yut’s eyes glint and he gives Ash a glimpse of the steel beneath the silk's he's constantly swathed in. 

Ash nods “ How would i get in touch with you, if i need more supplies?” he asked

Yut Lung looks at him “ Your well acquainted with Shorter Wong, tell him Daiyu told you to talk to him” 

“ You have a lot of aliases Bai,” Ash said accusingly. 

“ You should have as many names as you do enemy’s” Yut Lung quips. Then he turns to see Hau Lung coming towards him looking pissed. “ Speaking of enemies” he says under his breath. 

“ Bai who’s your new friend?” Hua Lung wraps his hand around Yut Lung’s waist. While normally his jealousy is a useful tool, its also very irritating to constantly reassure his older brother even when it comes to the clients they sell him to. Also his touch makes Yut’s skin crawl and fills his chest with so much revulsion, it takes all of his many years of self discipline not to throw up on the cause of his distress.

“ Wang Lung wants you back in position” Hua Lung warns. 

“ Please excuse me” Yut Lung says politely before he’s practically being dragged off by his wrist, everyone averting their eyes. Ash looks rather angry, Yut Lung looks at him and shakes his head, Ash crosses his arms but does listen.

“ You better have a good excuse,” Wang Lung says cooly. 

Yut Lung lowers his head submissively “ I apologize,i’m not worthy to serve the Lee family”

He’d rather take the punishment then let them know about his Ash Lynx fixation to the Mafia he’s Dino Golzine’s pet wild cat, but to Yut Lung he’s an inspiration, a god among men that no human can match or that was his impression before. Now well, Lynx is a reckless idolt that somehow still manages to be endearing for some unknown reason.

Nice to meet you, Ash Lynx, Yut thinks as he prepares to let yet another man who's half his age use him, later when he's scrubbing his skin raw, he'll think of green eyes and wonder if it might be ok, if he was wrapped in the gentle arms of someone who knows how deep scars can run, instead of the greedy, sweaty grasp of those that only know how to take. Then he'll scoff at himself for such foolish thoughts and refocus his attentions on the task of surviving another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my Ash Lynx understanding so i apologize if he feels off. Though i will admit to toning him down as for him being friendlier, i think Ash is trying to sniff out who the heck is this pretty prostitute who keeps hanging around the Lee's and giving off an unsettling air no one else is picking up on.
> 
> Given all Yut lung's pedo clients are though the Lee's i'd imagine the underworld would at least know yeah the pretty prostitute is Lee property. The multiple names made sense to me Yut is an assassin and spy as well in cannon. Also prostitute brands are built on name reconition same as any other enterprise. 
> 
> I don't know for sure that Yut was high end but its my head cannon due to the fact his brothers are snobs that think Lee blood is superior, that they wouldn't rent their brother out to just any random person on the street. the price i listed in this fic actually is the average going rate in New York for a prostitute. 
> 
> As for the condoms i have to poke fun at how Ash has never gotten any STD's dispite his clients never using protection. Its especially annoying because the manga takes place in the eighties where HIV was on the rise particularly among gay men and prostitutes. We don't see enough Yut lung clients but i cann't see mr i'll do whatever i can to survive until i kill my brothers not making sure he has protection given how getting sick could mess up his plans, or end his life early and his brothers are cruel not stupid if their getting milk from the cow their not letting it die, even if they hate the cow. Yut is resourceful and probly has a condom supplier and even private doctors.


End file.
